


take me out to see it burn

by putsch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassination, Blood, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: Package: black briefcase, conspicuously solid and heavyTo: EijiFrom: Your HandlerNote: I know you like to do things hands-on, but this one will be tough.(written for SASO2016 BR3)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwaizumemes (skytramp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/gifts).



For all the data gathering at a distance, the slinking about parties or attending news meetings, dealing levels of political intrigue and power struggles galore until he understood everything like he was in the thick of it, from getting all their supplies and plans perfectly in order to fit the bill of the crime, the hardest part, by far, is the waiting.  
  
Oishi leans out the open back window of their base apartment, letting out a long exhale of cigarette smoke. It's nighttime now, about 9 o'clock, which meant Eiji was at the target's home by now, gearing up the rigging he'd packed for him so he could make it safely down the elevator shaft. Oishi had it specially tailored to fit seamlessly over Eiji's black catsuit, and when he closes his eyes he can still see the excited glint in those beautiful blues.  
  
It doesn't comfort him very well, in the end. He sighs, flicking off the ash from the cigarette butt.  
  
When they get the assignment from headquarters, they're together for it. When the job starts, they're together for it. When they're planning and investigating and traveling, they're together. Even up until the eleventh hour, they're side by side, until Oishi hands Eiji off with everything he needs to get the job done.  
  
This is the one part where they're not.

 

  
  
(Once, they were, when they were still starry eyed about the line of work and the things they'd be doing, before time and injury and skill dug the lines into the sand of what could be done and what could not.)

  
  
  
He crushes the cigarette and ignores the throbbing in his leg. There's always a reason to worry, but Eiji is Eiji and in the face of a challenge, he knows he can do it. Oishi put thought into every detail, making sure his agent wouldn't be in danger, all the way down to the brand of the suitcase that hid everything he'll need.

  
  
Minutes change to hours, one cigarette turns into a pack before the door slams open across the room, and Oishi jumps to his feet and pulls out the gun from his thigh holster out of habit.  
  
It's unneeded as Eiji strides across the apartment, but Oishi's eyes are still wide, shifting from ready to fight to horror with the cuts through the leather of his suit and blood smeared over his arms, his hands, his face, and especially the briefcase.  
  
"Eiji what--" But he can't finish the question, and in the end it doesn't matter. Eiji answers it anyway with a kiss, sparked with excitement and dripping in adrenaline, so much so that Oishi has to steady himself with hands fisted in sleek red hair. It's a kiss of good news, the only kind a handler wants to hear.  
  
"We have to go." Eiji says, and Oishi nods. There's nothing in the base that can't be replaced, the only thing they make quick work to grab the last of the weaponry hidden beneath the bed.

 

  
Escaping they do together too, and Oishi wastes no time behind the wheel getting them to the safehouse three towns over. The scent of Eiji's blood fills the car, but Oishi forces himself to not notice and shove the first aid kit in the car door into Eiji's hands. It's a longer drive as they explicitly take the back roads over highways, and it gives Eiji the chance to flip on the radio, a devious glint in his smile that Oishi can't help but love.  
  
 _"A horrible tragedy in the Atobe mansion this evening, with the controversial heir of the family fortune found dead in his home. Officials are keeping the details on lockdown, unwilling to discuss how this prominent official died so suddenly..."_  
  
"You were right though," Eiji sighs, over-dramatically leaning on Oishi's shoulder; "That was tough, I really thought I'd get hurt in there a few times~"  
  
Oishi laughs softly, resting his hand on Eiji's thigh. "I thought you'd like the challenge."  
  
Eiji giggles.  
  
"Aw Shuicihro, you know me so well."


End file.
